Just testing
by Christopher Rosette
Summary: Just an odd test.. oo


Chrno Crusade Fanfic.

BOOM! Chrno got hit by Aion's shot. He fell on to the ground, with blood splattering everywhere. Rosette quickly turned to Chrno, and Satella came running in to the scene. Satella was shock, to see that Chrno had just got shot, and his left arm was cut off. Rosette rushed to Chrno, and sat by his side.  
"Chrno? Chrno!" Rosette yelled, staring down at Chrno, who is shortly knocked out. Rosette got up, and went to Aion. She jumped up at him, and tempted to stab him, with her dagger. Obviously, Aion was too powerful. Light glistened everywhere, and Rosette was sent flying back.  
Chrno's closed eye twitched... He said out loud to himself, "She's... crying..." A picture of Chrno's previous contractor popped in his head. She was saying, "Ah, yes..." And she was crying. She continued, "I swore to you..." Then the flashback ended.  
Chrno, struggling, got up,"People... make mistakes..." Rosette had opened her "necklace watch." His arm respawned. Chrno changed to his demon form, although he bis/b a devil. Blood went everywhere, after his arm respawnded. "I will go, Rosette. I will not waste your life!" His eyes grew glowy red.  
A tear strolled down Rosette's cheek.  
Red and black fire rose around Chrno. "Oh scary, scary," said Aion.  
Chrno was furious. "Aion...!" He looked to Aion.  
Then, they began fighting. Minutes later.  
Joshua, Rosette's younger brother, came. He had white wings, while Chrno had black wings. He attacked Chrno, and Chrno came crashing down. Joshua looked down at Chrno, not happy whatsoever. Joshua flew down to Chrno. He brought up his sword. Chrno slightly turned to Joshua, and looked up at him. Rosette looked up, injured from previous attacks by Aion. "Joshua, please stop!" Then her eyes got bigger. Aion, came towering over her.  
"Rosette..." Chrno said. Then Joshua brought down his sword. Chrno swiftly rolled over. He hastely got up, and flew towards Rosette. "Rosette!" Chrno rammed in to Aion and sent him flying back. Joshua quietly and quickly appeared by Chrno, he jabbed the tip of the sword in to Chrno's shoulder. Chrno let out a groan. He turned to Joshua, Joshua flew up in the sky, Chrno went along with him. They continued fighting. Rosette watched them, helplessly. "Joshua! Come with me," yelled Aion.  
Joshua quickly flew over to Aion. "Yes"  
Aion grinned. Rosette looked over. She yelled, "Joshua! Get away from him now"  
Aion, with ease, killed Joshua, by hitting him against the neck.  
"What's wrong with you? He didn't do anything to you! Joshua!" yelled Rosette. She tempted to get up, but fell back down, only because her power was being drained.  
Then Aion disappeared, leaving Joshua's body there. Chrno flew towards Rosette, changing back. Rosette's necklace closed. Chrno was back to his normal, child-like, form.  
A tear strolled down Rosette's cheek.  
Chrno offered a hand to Rosette. She took Chrno's hand, and he helped her up. "I'm sorry Rosette. I took too long.." Chrno said. "It's okay, Chrno," said Rosette. She quickly ran over to Joshua.  
"Joshua..." Tears rolled down her cheek. She checked his pulse, knowing that he would already be gone, and he was. She cried even more. "Let's bury him"  
Chrno picked up Joshua and began walking, Rosette followed. They buried him in a graveyard, by the church, that Rosette went to. "I love you, Joshua..." Rosette said.  
Then they went by a Rosette's old house. She changed in to a long-sleeved shirt and a pinkish-redish long skirt. Rosette sat on the rocking bench type chair. Chrno came obviously exhausted. Rosette moved over, and let him sit beside her. Chrno sat down beside her. Rosette looked at Chrno for a few seconds, then looked back at the sun-set. Chrno's eyes were closed. A moment passed by. Chrno opened his eyes, black bags had formed under his eyes. Rosette continued staring at the sunset. She said a few things, with no expression. She looked down at her "necklace" and put a hand over it. Chrno put his hand over hers. Moments passed by withouth a word. Chrno had removed his hand, that was over hers, and her hand was down on the bench. Chrno looked at Rosette, smiling. They were talking. Rosette placed her hand upon Chrno's hand.  
Rosette's eyes started to get watery. She said something, then said, "... when we were alone together. Chrno looked to Rosette. His eyes were lowered. She continued, "But I can't think of words..." He lowered his eyes a little more. Then Rosette cocked her head down. A tear fell onto her "necklace watch." Minutes passed by, and they were talking. "I..." Rosette started to cry more. She moved her head around when she said this, "I know it, but...!" She closed her eyes, crying even more than ever. Chrno moved his hand over slightly. Rosette moved her fingers through the opening of Chrno's fingers. They held hands, tightly. "I'm scared!" she said. A few more minutes passed by. They both rested against each others shoulders, smiling. A few minutes later they both woke up. They just watched the sun-set. Then Rosette let go of Chrno's hand, and turned over to him. "I don't want to die!" She said while moving very quickly to him, beginning to hug him. She shifted slighty, a few times. And Chrno held her. She was crying so much. Chrno's expression changed, he was mad or was he sad? "I want to..." Rosette said crying a bit lighter. "I want to live longer." She moved her head a little down. "I want to live longer..." Chrno's head was moving up and down, slightly, not nodding. He looked mad and sad, his teeth were clenched. Rosette continued crying, uncontrollably. He closed his eyes, "Rosette...!" He clenched his teeth, he didn't want her to die either. Chrno continued holding her tightly. Rosette continously cried. A moment passed by. She watched the sun set, still crying, her eyes began to lower. Then, she closed her eyes. That one "hand" on her "necklace watch" met up with the beginning mark. Her "necklace watch" fully darkened. Rosette and Chrno had both died that night. Not by some stranger, of course not. A week later.  
Rosette and Chrno had their own grave. Azmaria, Rosette's and Chrno's friend, visited Rosette's grave. She had a boquet of flowers with her. She was wearing almost the same outift that Rosette wore, which was a blue unique nun outift. She smiled down at Rosette's grave stone. She placed down the flowers in front of it.

NOTE: There's more to this... But I'll get it in later. Rosette was Chrno's contractor, therefore, whenever Chrno changes in to a demon, she loses some of her life. Chrno's death is unknown.. to me, at least... 


End file.
